End of Heartache
by Midnight-Ophelia
Summary: Muramasa muses on the past and Koga. My entry for the Muramasa Appreciation Fest at Bleach Asylum.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bleach nor will I ever, which is a damn shame because I would love to own Muramasa. _

_**A/N:**__ I wrote this for the Muramasa Appreciation Fest on Bleach Asylum. It took a lot of time and rewrites before getting this finished as I couldn't get the flow and mood the way I wanted. Anyhow, this is set just before the Shinigami attack the Zanpakuto hideout._

_**Warnings:**__ Angst, oh so much angst. This could be looked at as one-sided Koga/Muramasa or just strong loyalty. Whatever floats your boat *small shrug*. Also listened the crap out of The End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage and My Heartstrings Come Undone by Demon Hunter. They make awesome motivational musics. _

* * *

_"This distance, _  
_ This dissolution_  
_ I cling to memories while falling_  
_ Sleep brings release, _  
_ And the hope of a new day_  
_ Waking the misery of being without you"_

-The End of Heartache

Complete and utter loneliness filled Muramasa as he sat silently by himself and away from the others. The remaining Zanpakuto didn't bother to talk to him, just let him be. Rather it was out of fear or out of respect for his space, it didn't matter to him. He didn't need or want their company anyhow; their presence wouldn't fill the great yawning hole in his heart. Nothing and no one could. Except one: Kuchiki Koga.

The man's name still left a strong stirring in Muramasa's chest.

He remembered the day he found out about him being sealed away almost as if it had happened that day instead of several hundred years before. He could clearly recall going to the Kuchiki mansion and demanding that the head of the household tell him what had happened and receiving the cold answer that still haunted him.

"_Kuchiki Koga has been sealed away." Kuchiki Genrei's voice replied with no emotion and his eyes looked unflinchingly at Muramasa's blue-green ones that reflected complete horror, "I don't know you have managed to free yourself from his inner world but it would be in your best interest to leave or to join him."_

It had taken every ounce of his will not to kill the man where he stood and had quickly vanished to spend the rest of the time crying out for his master. He couldn't even sense his reietsu no matter how he had tried to.

The Zanpakuto was surprised when he found himself digging his own overly long nails into his palm. Blood rose to the surface, contrasting with his pale skin, running down his wrist then dripping onto the stone floor. He watched the crimson fluid with detachment. There was no pain from the wound, only cold numbness.

Muramasa unclenched his fist and simply stared at the half-moon gouges in his hand. The flesh was solid for the moment but he was aware that that could change quickly. Day by day he could feel himself fading both figuratively and in actuality. His physical body was growing weaker even after absorbing higher level Hollows, leaving him sick. Even now he could feel the illness setting in, seeping into his bones.

All the time spent away from his master was taking its toll on both his body and soul. The clincher of all this was that his current situation was that of his own doing. If he hadn't pushed and instigated and even tried harder to keep Koga from killing those Shinigami then perhaps things would have turned out differently for the both of them. Koga wouldn't have fallen to madness and he wouldn't have been forsaken.

It was his fault that things had escalated to this level. His body was dying and Koga was sealed up in an unknown location and hindsight was 20/20.

Muramasa suddenly coughed and he lifted his uninjured hand to his mouth to try and stifle it. Already it was starting again. He wondered if the added stress from the last few days was speeding up his deterioration. It most likely was.

He brushed a finger across the blood that was starting to run from his eyes again and looked at it. It all had started as a small line of red whenever he wished to cry or when over-exerted but soon had filled his eyes completely, spilling over the brims and streaming like some kind of twisted nightmare.

Muramasa took a deep breath, steadying the slight shaking of his fingers.

He swore he'd find Koga and free him. He'd make things right again before the end even if he died trying. And as if to reinforce this, Muramasa coughed again. This time it lasted considerably longer and left him gasping for breath, taking much more out of him then the worst fits that he had had before. The world swayed dangerously.

He looked up as Tobiume entered his area and sent him a concerned look, noticing the blood on his hand, "Muramasa-san, are you alright?"

"Of course." he replied in his low, calm voice hiding his discomfort. It was all simply a cool mask, hiding his true emotions from the world, "I'm only a bit stressed."

Rather or not this was a way to

The female Zanpakuto smiled a little, not seeing this, "Okay, we were just worried. We heard your coughing."

"Thank-you but it isn't necessary." Muramasa stood up, with a bit of effort, "Perhaps we should set our plan into motion. The Shinigami will be no doubt showing up soon. Could you let the others know?"

Tobiume nodded and gave a small, polite bow, "Yes, I will."

When she left, Muramasa looked at his hand again. It was starting to fade.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_This is considerably shorter then I originally wanted but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this. I did write this a bit at last minute and edited this the day before this needed posting. Meh, perhaps I could have made this better but I take forever to write anything and I had only a month to work with. Even if this doesn't get any reviews, I certainly feel a bit more accomplished. _

_I do plan on writing another one-shot for MuraKoga in the near future and even adding flashbacks here and there in an upcoming monster of a fan fic that I actually have a beta reader for. Woot!_


End file.
